


The Seat

by LissaWho5



Series: Storymas 2019! [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, but he still love them, dialogue only, logince is main focus, virgil is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Logan would really like Roman to make room on the couch.
Relationships: Logince, Moxiety
Series: Storymas 2019! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Seat

“Logan.”

“Roman”

“Comrad”

“Associate”

“...I can keep going all day Logan, I’m not moving.”

“Roman you are taking up the entire couch there is no need for you to spread out so much.”

“...Did you just call me short?”

“That is not the point Roman, the point is that I want to sit down.”

“But I’m already comfortable, My Logan Berry wouldn’t want to take that away would he.”

“...”

“Your “Logan Berry” wants to sit down.”

*offended princey noises*

“-Look y’all couple banter is cute and all but we need to start movie night now and we can’t til y’all sit down and stop talking.”

“But Virge! I want to see how they settle this.”

“If how you are eating that popcorn Patton is any indication, I’m glad you're enjoying the “show”, however, I would like to sit down now.”

“Sigh. I guess I can move.” 

“Thank you now I can sit- did you immediately put your legs on top of my lap.”

“Maybe.”

“I’m sorry are we not going to discuss that Roman said the word sigh out loud?”

“You are too much Ro, however, I do enjoy your antics and your presence.”

“Aww look, he made Roman blush!”

“Okay that’s cute but It’s my movie night and I’m turning it on right now. Try not to make out while we watch.”

“...No promises Virge~”

*window errors noise* 

“Annnndddd I’m done.”

“It’s not like we’re any better Virgil~”

“Yes but I’m cuter.”

*offended princey noises*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
